designyourfuturefandomcom-20200213-history
Maimuna G
10 Effective study Habits Grohol, J.M. “10 Highly effective study habits.” Psych Central. January 30, 2013. Accessed November 19, 2015. http://psychcentral.com/lib/top-10-most-effective-study-habits/ This article addresses ways in which one can remember the material they are studying to the fullest. Some of the key suggestions included: - Thinking positively - Studying in an appropriate environment - Rewriting notes - Making a schedule and sticking to it - Use techniques such as chunking or drawing diagrams - Eating and staying healthy - Taking breaks This article was of great help to me because majority of my courses require some amount of memorization and recalling concepts. Things to Avoid When Considering Medical School Freedman, J. “6 Reasons Why Applicants Fail To Get Into Med School.” KevinMD: Social Media Leadin Physician Voice. February 28, 2012. Accessed November 26, 2015. http://www.kevinmd.com/blog/2012/02/6-reasons-applicants-fail-medical-school.html This article looks at the flip side of things and encompasses what one should not be doing. The 6 reasons listed as to why applicants fail to enroll in a Medical School mentioned are: - Applying to only a few medical schools - Lacking to demonstrate experience working in clinics and hospitals - Having a average GPA and MCAT scores - Submitting incomplete or poorly written applications - Submitting application passed the deadline - Demonstrating poor communication skills during the interview This article was very useful for me because it gives brief outline of some of the common mistakes that previous applicants have made. This provides me with a checklist of what I should not do when I am considering to apply for medical schools. Networking For Shy People Levinson, M. “How to Network: 12 Tips for Shy People.” December 11, 2007. Accessed November 26, 2015. CIO. people.html http://www.cio.com/article/2437488/relationship-building-networking/how-to-network--12-tips-for-shy- people.html This article underlined some tactics of networking for shy people. Some of the recommendations included, pursuing acquaintances, attending events that are of interest to oneself, and also keeping in touch with the individuals you meet. This was a valuable article for me because it provides some useful tips as to how to start building connections and how to approach this whole idea of networking. Efficient Study Habits Markman, Art. “Developing Good Study Habits Really Works.” Psychology Today. February 27, 2012. Accessed November 19, 2015. https://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/ulterior- motives/201202/developing-good-study- habits-really-works This article highlighted some of the differences in study habits between students with a high GPA and students with a low GPA. It was found that the major difference was that students with a higher GPA seem to test themselves, and also not only make a schedule but also stick to it. Additionally, the article states that finding an appropriate study time and place is very crucial to grasping material. This article was helpful because it encouraged me to use a potentially effective method to study which is by using flashcards and testing myself. Preparation For The MCAT Naomi, S. “MCAT Study Guide.” Get Into Medical School. September 25, 2011. Accessed November 26, 2015. http://www.get-into-medicalschool.com/how-to-study-for-the-mcat/ This short text gives a brief overview of how potential medical students can start preparing for the MCAT. The text mentions a list of essential study materials, and additionally pinpoints how to execute the actual studying process. The writer gives synopsis of how much time should be spent every day studying, which she feels is about 8 hours. The one thing that is emphasized the most is to practice doing real MCAT tests. The text overall just gives a feel of what MCAT writers should be preparing for. This was very helpful for me as I am planning to prepare for the MCAT next summer. The article gives a great list of all the important study materials one will need, as well as some pointers as to how to get started. School Life Balance “School Life Balance”. Johns Hopkins University. 2013. Accessed November 19, 2015. http://jhsap.org/self_help_resources/school-life_balance/ This article addressed the keys ingredients to achieve a good school life balance. Time management, coping with stress, using gaps of the day wisely, and maintaining a healthy lifestyle were the main components of the text. This was a useful article for me because I get stressed very easily so I can use some of the pointers about how to cope with stress and maintaining a good balance in life. I also did not realize how much I could do during small gaps of the day. Networking In a Career Context "Six Tips for Successful Networking." Careercast. 2015. Accessed November 26, 2015 http://www.careercast.com/career-news/six-tips-successful-networking This article encompassed some of the similar points as the article "How to Network: 12 Tips for Shy People". However, this text deals with more career based networking. The main focus seems to be on remembering to ask others for information instead of specifically asking for job openings. Additionally, the text also seems to recommend preparing what to say, before actually having a conversation with someone. These two points are what separates this article from the other mentioned one. This article was quite interesting and made me think of this topic of networking in a way that I had never thought about before. I feel the pointers from this article will help me in the long run when I may be searching for a job. How To Choose Courses Tobin, Lucy. “Students 20 top tips of picking a course.” The Guardian. June 3, 2013. Accessed November 19, 2015. http://www.theguardian.com/education/2013/jun/03/top-tips-for-choosing-university This article revolved advice from university students on how to choose a course. The greatest amount of emphasis was placed on doing some detailed research about a course prior to enrolling in it. For instance looking at the course material, syllabus, and professor ahead of time is of great benefit. This article was an interesting read because it was based on advice from University of Toronto students. I am also looking into some new courses to enroll in for the winter and the article provided me with some valuable tips on how to make a good decision.